Everything
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: This is my first Pokemon Fiction!Its a AAMRN. This is just the intro. Ash is 18 and a Pokemon Master.But when it comes to his love life he is for sure no master.But when he sees Misty again, will that change?Rating went up for some making out.Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi people! So I haven't watched Pokemon since I was 11 or 12. I remember seeing Misty leave and me yelling through my pillow cursing the show out. Then to make matters worse they made 150 more new Pokemon and then they added May to the picture. I was pissed!! So I stopped watching it. I saw a couple of re-runs about a year back and I started to take a liking to May. Then I stopped watching it again cuz I found other shows. About a month ago I got the new Pokemon game for the DS and found out I had no idea what these new Pokemon were. So I watched a new episode. I wish I didn't. I was so shocked. May was gone! GONE! Now it was Dawn! AND 150 more Pokemon! Are they trying to give me a heart attack?! But what I heard next broke me…I was SHOCKED! The voices are not the same!! AHHHH! I went nuts! So here I am, remembering the good old days with Misty, Ash and Brock.

Ash-18

Misty-18

Brock-20

Flashback

"Golem is unable to battle! The winner and new champion of the world is Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet!"

Ash jumped up and down with excitement while running over to hug his Picachu. He has just become the youngest Pokemon Master in the world, beating the champions from every single region in a tournament called "battle of the champions". His friends Dawn and Brock ran over to congratulate him on his outstanding accomplishment.

"I can't believe it, Ash! You're the master! A Pokemon Master! You did it!" Dawn yelled out as she ran over to Ash and Picachu.

"Hey man congratulations! You actually did it." Brock said enthusiastically.

"Picachu, buddy, we did it!" Ash said while hugging his yellow furry friend.

"Pica-pic!"

The crowd was cheering…no screaming Ash's name as he walked over to the trophy stage, where he would officially become the youngest Pokemon Master in the world.

End of Flashback

That was 3 long years ago, and Ash remembered every single second of it. It was the best day of his life and he will never forget it. Even though he was happier than he had ever been, there was always something missing.

Throughout his journey, he has faced many problems, some big and some small. But none more complicated than his love life. The problem was that he doesn't have one. Still at age 18, he sits in his apartment in Viridian city waiting for his date to show up. So ok he does have a love life. But there is no "love" involved. Every single girl he meets turns out to be a dumb blonde with a great body and short attention span. (A/N: Ok look. I'm a blonde. So don't yell at me for this cuz us blondes do have a bad reputation for having the whole package except for the brain. Which I think is so not true but yea so I'm done ranting now. Enjoy!)

So why does he do it? Ash still asks himself that question everyday. There's only one girl who he had perfect chemistry with. She was everything he ever wanted, the exact opposite of what he was dating now. Her name is Misty. He can't say yet that he "loves her". The last time he saw her or even talked to her was 4 years ago. He didn't even know her anymore. But he wanted that to change. Brock was planning on taking a trip to Cerulean City to get some herbs that only grow on the outer banks of the Cerulean River. During that time, Brock planned to check up on Misty at the gym. So Ash thought this might be a good time to travel with Brock and see her for the first time in years.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Ash knew exactly who it was. It was another pointless date that would end in depression and despair. He got up from the sofa he was sitting on, and went to answer the door.

"Hiya!! I'm Cindy!" A very perky woman said while standing outside his apartment door.

'This is going to be a very long night' Ash sighed to himself as he headed out the door with Cindy.

**A/N: Please be nice. This is my first Pokemon Fan Fiction. I have no idea what I'm doing. This is an intro to the story. I am planning on making it from Ash's point of view after this chapter. So please tell me if I should continue or just stick to reading them instead of writing…**

**I am used to writing Fan Fictions about dramas than cartoons. I always say this at the end of all my chapters. It's like a motto for me. Spelling and Grammar are not my best subjects and never will be. Plus its 3:30am so that doesn't help much…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok ppl here is the second chapter to my first Pokemon Fiction!! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only in my dreams…

**Everything**

Chapter 2

"Today's the day, Picachu!" Ash said happily to his small yellow friend. He was packing for a week's vacation to Cerulean city. Brock insisted they stay there a little longer so he can gather all the herbs he needs to create his "Poke Food".

Brock is now one of the most recognizable and talented Pokemon breeders in the world. He has won countless awards for his efforts in breeding and was even named the best Pokemon breeder in the Kanto region and Jhoto region combined!

"Pica-Picachu!" Picachu replied with a grin.

His mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. Not to mention the Butterfree's in his stomach. He hadn't seen or heard from Misty in four years! He wondered how much she had changed in all that time because he surely had. He now stood 6 feet tall with his jet black hair cut down a little neater than his traveling days. His arms were now muscular along with most of his body. His attire has slightly changed as well. Instead of his light jeans, he now wears dark blue ones with a tight dark green t-shirt that allowed the edges of his muscles to be seen along with black sneakers. And of course, he still wears his league hat.

As soon as Ash finished packing, he heard his door bell ring. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Brock standing outside.

"Hey, Champ! Ready to go?" He asked. Brock hadn't changed much over the years. He still stood taller than Ash at 6'3. His spiky hair now had blonde tips and he has a 5' O'clock shadow. He wears a white long sleeve shirt along with brown shorts and white basketball sneakers.

"Let me just grab my bags" he answered running to his bed room to get his bag. And with that, they were out the door and heading toward Cerulean City.

They finally reached Cerulean City in about 2 hours by bus. Ash went to the Pokemon Center to reserve some rooms, while Brock headed to the river to scope out his herbs. After Ash booked their rooms and Brock obtained a few herbs, they decided to head over to the gym to see their long time friend, Misty Waterflower.

Ash's heart was beating rapidly as they approached the gym. A million questions ran through his mind all at the same time. It was overwhelming.

'What if she doesn't remember me? What if she has a boyfriend already? Or a husband? Or what if…' His thoughts were interrupted by a young trainer walking from the gym.

"How could I lose? I had an electric pokemon! She's just too strong…" The young trainer mumbled to himself.

"Sounds like Misty got pretty strong" Brock pointed out.

"Brock, what if she doesn't remember me? I don't want to make a fool of myself!" Ash asked ignoring Brocks earlier statement.

"Did you forget her?" Brock questioned, halting his walking.

"No but…"

"Then I'm sure she remembers you. I mean, she was traveling with us for almost 3 years!" He insisted while he started walking again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Ash said in a relieved voice. Still, he was very nervous about this visit.

They finally approached the big blue building which was known as The Cerulean Gym. They entered through the gates and walked up the steps. Brock took the liberty of knocking because Ash seemed frozen in his tracks. About 15 seconds later, a woman who they identified as Daisy answered the door.

"May I help you?" She politely asked.

Even though Brock had grown both physically and mentally, his hormones still got the best of him.

"My beautiful princess, we shall sail the oceans of love together and forever as one! Or my name is not…"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda already married…" Daisy said, trying to let him off easy as she stared at him with skeptical eyes. As you can imagine, Brock did not take it so well. He quietly sobbed in the corner of the door way.

"Actually, we're here to see Misty." Ash told her.

"Hey, I remember you. Ash, right?" She squinted her eyes and tilted her head to get a better look at him.

"That's me." He said proudly.

"It great to see you again! My, you have grown! Misty just finished up a battle so she's probably still in the gym area. Please come in." She stepped to the side allowing Ash and Brock to enter.

'Well, if her sister still remembers me then I'm sure Misty will.' Ash thought to himself as he walked over to the large pool.

That's when he spotted Misty. She was beautiful. Misty had grown her hair to her mid back and stood a few inches shorter than Ash. To call her skinny and scrawny now would be a crime. She was anything but! Misty grew very nicely into her body. Abs stood out from her stomach because she was in a bikini swimming with her water Pokemon.

'She looks so peaceful' Ash thought as he stared at Misty playing with her Seel, Lapras, Vaporeon, Azumarill, and even her Gyarados! Misty soon spotted them and lifted herself out of the pool.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Ash's knees almost buckled just hearing her voice. She then realized that the two grown men looked oddly familiar. Misty did the same thing her sister had done before. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly.

"Ash? Brock?" She questioned.

"Yep. That's us!" Brock said while holding out his arms. Misty gave him a hug and then turned to Ash.

"I can't believe its you!" She said in a shocked tone as she gave Ash a hug. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo. She used the same shampoo when they were traveling together. He couldn't think of a better scent. He loved having Misty in his arms, maybe a little to much. When they separated, she looked so happy to see them.

"Well, Mr. Pokemon Master" She started "how's life as a Champion?"

He thought for a second "Its difficult. I have crazy fans chasing after me all the time. That's why I usually keep Picachu inside his Poke ball. It's like a disguise. As a matter of fact…" He pulled out a Poke Ball with a little lightning bolt printed on the face.

"I'm sure he would love to say hi" A red beam of light shot from the poke ball to reveal the electric rodent. Picachu jumped into Misty's arms and gave her a lick on the cheek. She giggled and Ash's heart turned to mush. He loved her laugh, and that smile…

"I'm gonna go get dressed so we can sit down and catch up. Please, make yourselves at home" she said with a sweet smile. Before she left, Misty tilted Ash's hat to cover his eyes in a playful manner. He smiled and she walked to the corridor and into her room.

'I got it bad' He though to himself 'I got it really bad'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. I always read these fan fictions where they talk about them just running into each others arms in the future after not seeing each other in years. I'm just trying to make it more realistic. So tell me what you think. I was thinking about doing some kind of rocket shipping. Tell me if u want it or not. It's all up to you!! And now for the motto: Spelling + Grammar my version of hell. Plz Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please, if anyone has any requests, just leave them in a review. Its all about you people!! And I still didn't get an answer about the rocket shipping. Want It or not? Its up to you. So yeah, enjoy peeps!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all…runs and cries in corner**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everything**

**Chapter 3**

Misty couldn't believe that out of all people, Ash was here. She actually thought that Ash had forgotten all about her. In the past four years, Misty had been very busy training her water Pokemon. Her new goal was to try and see all the Pokemon in the world. Sure, it was farfetched, but she was actually pretty close to achieving it. She had seen all the water Pokemon in the Kanto, Jhoto and Sinnoh regions already.

But none the less, she was thrilled to see him. I mean, she had a crush on him when they were kids. Misty thought about Ash every time she went on a date. Every single guy seemed to be…not Ash. When it all comes down to it, she wants a guy exactly like him. But she was sure he was taken. How can the Pokemon Master of the world not have a girlfriend or a wife?

They sat on the sofa in Misty's living room while they talked and caught up. Ash wasn't saying much and Misty was becoming concerned.

"So Ash, how long are you guys planning on staying on town?" She questioned turning to him.

"I guess for a week. We already got rooms at the Pokemon Center and I reserved them till Monday." He replied. Misty couldn't believe how much he had grown. He was a man now, with the whole entire package; voice, body and all.

"I still can't believe you guys came to see me! To tell you the truth, I thought you all forgot about me!" She admitted looking down at the floor.

"Of course we remember you, Mist. How can we forget about you?" He said reassuringly. Her heart must have skipped a beat after hearing her nickname said by Ash.

"What's there to do in this town, Misty? We're only in town for a week you know…" Brock asked.

Misty thought for a minute and came up with a great idea. "We can go deep sea diving. It's a lot of fun. One of my sisters' friends owns a huge yacht and I'm sure she will let us borrow it." She said with a smile

"Sounds like a plan. We should go tomorrow morning. I hear the weather should be great." Brock implied. He stood up and straightened out his shirt. "I have to go and search for more herbs. I might be out late so don't wait up, Ash. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow. Maybe about 7."

"Ok. We'll see you later." Misty said as Brock walked out of the room to hunt for more herbs. That left Ash and Misty, alone, on her couch. An awkward silence fell over the two as they thought about each other.

"So how have you been, Misty? Anything new? I heard that you're pretty hard to beat these days…" Ash piped up, trying to start up any type of conversation.

"I've been good to say the least. It's hard running this gym but I do the best I can. There are very few trainers around here that battle with real enthusiasm and that's why they lose against me." She stated. Misty looked at Ash and she knew exactly what he wanted to do, Ask her a bunch of questions.

"Go ahead, Ash."

"Huh?" He replied dumfounded.

"Go ahead and ask me what you want to ask me. My friends and I play a game. It's called 9 questions. You ask me as many as 9 questions consecutively and I get to do the same to you. But you have to answer every single question that is asked. No exceptions." She explained.

"But I thought it was supposed to be 21 questions?"

"Yea it is. But I like the number 10 better." Ten was Misty's favorite number.

Ash liked the sound of this game so he agreed to play along with it. He decided to cut right to the chase.

"Boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly.

"No" She replied quickly.

"Why not?" He questioned

"Because I haven't found anyone who seems the least bit right for me." She answered truthfully.

"What do you like to do for fun around here?" He thought this was a great chance to get to know her, again. He used to know everything but now, he doesn't know whether things have changed.

"Train, swim, shop…" She responded.

"Bugs?" He knew she always hated bug Pokemon.

To answer his question she pulled out a Pokeball and called out a Pokemon. To Ash's surprise, it was a Butterfree. "I found Butterfree with her wing damaged on the sidewalk one day. I decided to nurse her back to health and I became attached to her. I of course don't use her for gym battles. But, she is still a good friend to have around." She replied smiling at the Pokemon.

'Maybe she has changed more than I imagined.' He thought to himself.

She recalled the butterfly Pokemon. "But I still hate bug Pokemon. Butterfree here is the only one I like…" She admitted.

Ash smiled remembering their time in viridian forest. There were bug Pokemon everywhere, and Misty was trying to avoid them as much as possible. Ash thought it was cute how Misty could be so frightened over something so small…

As if reading his mind, Misty said playfully "Ash Ketchum! Get that smile off you're face! I know you're thinking about that time in Viridian Forest. I'm not that scared now, but I wouldn't prefer to be anywhere near that forest!"

"Wasn't planning on putting you in there. Just remembering fond memories, that's all." He said putting his hands up defensively with a grin on his face.

"Ok. Next question. Have you traveled much?" Ash asked, trying to change the question so Misty wouldn't kill him.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In Sinnoh" Misty had a bright idea planned out.

"For how long?"

"About a year" She wanted to keep the answers short so Ash's questions would run out.

"With whom?"

"My friend" Its working…

"Whose name is…?"

"Jason" There's number ten! I got him!

"Who's Jason?"

"Wait! That's ten!" Misty stuck out her tongue at him. Ash counted in his head the number of questions he asked her.

"No! That's only nine. I still have one more!" He complained.

"If I recall, 'but I thought it was supposed to be 21 questions' is a question of its own." She replied intelligently.

"Fine" He pouted. "Your turn"

"Girlfriend or Boyfriend?" She smiled. Ash gagged.

"No and Hell no!" Misty laughed hard at his reaction.

"Why not?" Misty giggled.

"Because all the girls I have ever dated have been cheap, dumb, and crazy." He replied

honestly. Misty raised one of her eye brows wanting him to answer the other part of the question. Ash sighed.

"And I haven't dated any men because that's sick!" Misty was on the floor, laughing her head off. This caused Ash to start laughing and soon they were both laughing hysterically.

They talked the whole night about their adventures, their dreams, and their future which they will soon find, involves each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! I finally posted another chapter! So the next chapter is going to be the deep sea one. And don't worry, Misty and Ash are gonna finish the game! All in good time my friends…Grammar and spelling are my only weakness. Well that and green beans…Please read and review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here's Chapter 4! I think I'll have to up the rating more. Things get a little steamy later in this chapter. So ya Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything

Chapter 4

Ash woke up the next morning on Misty's couch. They ended up talking the whole entire night and they fell asleep chatting about old times and their new lives. Little did they know, Brock already entered the house and was making breakfast. Careful not to wake Misty, Ash lifted himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Brock" Ash said groggily. Ash took a seat at the kitchen table and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He only went to bed about an hour ago.

"Hey. What happened last night? I didn't see you in the center. You and Misty do some catching up?" He lifted his fingers and put quotes on the words "catching up" before letting out a chuckle.

"Nothing happened. Get your mind out of the gutter! We just talked, that's all." Ash said firmly. But Brock wasn't buying it.

"Sure. I mean its OK Ash. I knew you had a crush on her when we were traveling and it's cute that you still have those feelings now" Brock explained.

"I swear, Brock!" Ash started "I swear on my Grandmother's grave that…"

"Its bad to swear you know." Misty said as she walked into the kitchen. She took a piece of toast from a plate and went to sit down across from Ash. "So what are you swearing about anyway?"

"Nothing important." Ash assured her. "We were just talking about how today's gonna plan out."

'Phew.' Ash thought. 'That was a close one.'

"Oh. Okay. I was thinking that we bring some food aboard the boat. There's a full kitchen on there and a whole other floor for eating. The boat is amazing. I can't wait for you guys to see it. I had my sweet 16 on it too." Misty smiled, recalling the memory.

"I heard you had a pretty good time at that party, Misty." Brock said with a huge grin on his face. Misty almost fell out of her chair at this statement.

"What?! How do you know…did Jason tell you? I'm going to kill him!" Misty said grinding her teeth in anger. Brock knew Jason since he was a little kid. Jason also happened to be Misty's ex-boyfriend (and the person she traveled with). At her sweet sixteen, she and Jason were caught making out in one of the many bedrooms on the yacht. Her sisters walked in and if they didn't, it was going to turn into something a lot more. Misty enjoyed the night, even when she was making out with her boyfriend. But she didn't enjoy getting interrupted though she knew it was for the best.

"Oh yeah. He told me everything. All the juicy details." Brock laughed.

"Wait. I though you said Jason was just a friend." Ash said trying to not sound disappointed, but he was.

"He is just a friend now. But back then, he was a little more. When we were traveling together, things got a little…steamy. We had to share a sleeping bag one night and one thing lead to another…" Misty explained, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"You slept with him, Misty? He didn't tell me that!" Brock teased. Brock knew they didn't go that far because Jason would've told him.

"Shut up!" Misty hit Brock upside the head "We kissed. Nothing else happened. And I didn't love him, Brock! I don't care what he told you. Now when are those eggs going to be ready?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

Brock set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Misty and Ash. Ash was thinking about the kind of relationship Jason and Misty had. 'She didn't love him? Then why were they going out? And who ended it, Misty or Jason?'

"If you're wondering, Ash" She directed at me "I ended it for that exact reason. I didn't love him. I didn't think it was fair to him so I ended it about a year and a half ago."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that last night?" He questioned.

"You never asked." She said with a smile. Knowing that she didn't love Jason made Ash feel a lot better now. 'Maybe she could still love me' Ash though while putting a spoon full of eggs in his mouth.

When they got done eating, Ash, Brock, and Misty then headed toward the Cerulean City Marina. It was a sunny day, but it was extremely hot. They couldn't have asked for better weather for a day of water activities. The trio was heading to the docks where the boat was docked.

"So which one is the boat, Mist?" Ash asked, trailing behind her. He was farther behind for two reasons; the first one being he had no idea where he was going and second being there was a great view from back here that he couldn't get walking in front of Misty…

"Trust me. You'll know it once you see it" She replied

Ash saw a building up ahead…no wait. That wasn't a building, it's a boat! It's a huge yacht with 4 floors and a top deck. It also had a pool on the top deck and bedrooms on the bottom most floors which were underneath the boat. It had a platform that went in and out which was used for getting in and out of the water.

"This is amazing! This yacht has to have cost Millions…" Brock said in amazement.

"42 Million To be exact. And I bought it for $500,000." Misty told them

"Wait this boat is yours?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I just got the call this morning. I'm good friends with the owner and they wanted to get this off their hands." Misty responded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash took out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside of it.

"Pica!" Picachu said happily. "Chu" Picachu was even amazed at the size of the vessel in front of them.

Ash, Brock and Picachu boarded the boat while Misty un-tied some rope, so they could set off. The whole entire time Misty was thinking about Ash.

'Why did Brock have to bring that up? I don't want Ash to think that I ever loved Jason. I never did and I never will. Because the whole time I was with Jason, I couldn't get Ash out of my head and that's the truth.' Misty un-did one more rope and quickly boarded the boat. She ran up to the control room which was on the 4th floor. Ash was already there while Brock was downstairs in the kitchen with Picachu.

"You can go around and explore you know." Misty informed him. "It's still at least an hour till we get to the spot."

"I want to keep you company. Plus Brock is in the kitchen and Picachu is probably in the refrigerator hunting for the ketchup." Misty laughed at the last part.

"Well how about I set this on auto-pilot and I'll give you a personal tour." She offered.

"I would like that." He liked the sound of that. Plus he was curious about what exactly was on this ship. Brock came up with Picachu to compliment Misty on her new boat.

"Thanks, Brock. Here will you watch the wheel for a couple of minutes? I want to give Ash a quick tour of the yacht." She asked. Brock agreed and she took Ash to the top deck.

On the deck, there was a pool, a mini bar, and even a corner dedicated to sitting down and relaxing. There was also a stereo system in the wall.

"This is the pool. At night I can even make it change colors. It's really beautiful." She explained. "And over here is the mini bar." She pointed to the middle of the deck area.

"You drink?" Ash asked, following her to the Mini-bar.

"I can hold my liquor. But I don't drink a lot, only on occasion. What about you?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Not too much though." He responded. They moved down 2 floors to the dinning room area and the TV room.

"Damn they really hooked you up!" Ash said wide-eyed. It was all mahogany wood, white carpet, and the TV room had a 52'' flat screen TV on the wall. In the corner, there was also a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Yeah they did. But they have so much money; this was like giving me a bad Clay Aiken album." Misty pointed out. "On sale"

Ash laughed at her last comment. Every second he was with her, he fell in love with her even more. She was just so perfect for him. Misty showed him around in the bedroom and the bathroom, saying that if they decided to stay on the ship tonight, that Brock would probably sleep in there. They then went to the second floor where the kitchen and storage room was. Beyond the kitchen and storage room was the engine room. There stood 3 huge engines that powered the ship along with 2 generators. One that ran on gas and the other ran on salt water.

They then moved to the 1st floor which was actually under the surface of the water. There were 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms on this level along with a room filled with couches and room with a window the size of a pool. It looked underwater.

"Misty, this is remarkable" Ash said in awe.

"Wow. You learned a new word, Ash I'm so proud of you!" She teased.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" He asked coming closer to her. She was still giggling at her last joke.

"I think it's hilarious." She retorted, slightly backing up.

"Well I'll give you something to laugh about." He then grabbed her and started tickling her. He remembered doing this once when they were traveling. He wondered if she still had the same tickle spot. They fell onto the pile of pillows that were set on the floor.

"No Ash! HaHaHaHa! Stop...Please…HaHaHaHa!" She was laughing and trying to get free, but he was just too strong. Ash was laughing also at Misty who squirmed in his grasp.

"Still think its funny?" He asked trying to hold her down and continued tickling her. Misty then got enough energy and flipped him so now she was on top of Ash, straddling him.

"Yes." She leaned down and whispered in his ear "I still think it's funny" She finished in a seductive tone. She regained her composure, though she was still on top of Ash. As Misty went to get off of him, he pulled her back and looked straight into her aqua blue eyes. Ash leaned up and slowly moved his lips to hers to share their first kiss. It's what they both had waited for their whole lives. The world seemed to lose meaning. All that mattered right now was them, and nothing else. When air became necessary, they parted but were still nose to nose.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I got here." Ash said in a low tone.

"Well I've wanted you to" Misty replied still in her seductive tone. They looked at each other again and kissed. This time, though it was with more passion. Ash put a hand on the small of her back and the other one was on her waist. Misty had already wrapped one hand around his neck and the other one was tracing his abs. Ash then moved his lips to her neck, receiving a groan of pleasure from Misty. They were like this for about 5 minutes until they heard Brock scream something from the other side of the cabin.

"Hey guys? Are you in there?' Brock screamed. Misty and Ash parted hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"Yeah I was just showing Ash the underwater viewing room." Misty yelled back in a hurry.

"Ok well you should probably start teaching us how to use the equipment. Were going to be at the spot soon right?" Brock screamed

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute" She shouted back getting agitated.

"Looks like we gotta go" Ash implied. "But you shouldn't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?" She answered back. She got up, purposely rubbing her hand against Ash's cheek before walking out of the room.

'Can't wait for her to finish' Ash though as he got up and left the room behind Misty.

**A/N: This was a really long chapter for me. But I had to give you guys some action! By the way, the yacht in the story is my freaking dream yacht! Please read and review!! I'm very horrible at spelling and Grammar so please excuse them! **


End file.
